Hogwarts: A New Begining
by RamioreBokhara
Summary: Our idea of what could have happened in Albus’ second year.
1. Chapter One

It was a cold and dark day at the Potter household. Even Harry Potter was shaking as he searched high and low.

"The file, the file, where is it?!" Harry said with a fustrated look on his face which quickly changed to dread as he realised what would happen next.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, IF YOU HAVE MISPLACED THE FILE, I WILL MAKE YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT YEAR! I NEED TO SUBMIT THE ARTICLE BY TODAY YOU MUPPET!" Ginny screamed in anger.

"Uh-oh, this could be bad." Harry muttered to himself.

 _~Meanwhile at Hogwarts~_

"God, I don't think it is possible to finish this mountain of homework. Even Professer Sastria gave us two essays to finish by the week!" Albus complained to Scorpius and Rose as they piled on the hours, trying to finish the essay on mandrakes by Professer Longbottom.

"Indeed, Potter, as if complaining will help change this empty sheet of paper in front of you into a essay that will get an Exceeds Expectations." Rose replied while picking up the piece of parchment in front of Albus and sticking it into his face.

Scorpius choked on his water when he heard that comment.

"You sound just like Mcgonagall,Rose." Scorpius snorted.

"Dont say that!" Rose replied, indignant.

"OH GOD, ITS POTIONS" Albus interupted, full of dread, and the three of them rushed over to the Dungeon.

"Well, good luck, Scorpius and I have finished ours." Rose replied with a grin.

Albus groaned quietly, and the three of them walked into the classroom.


	2. Chapter Two

The rain splattered across the floor as Ron rushed over to close the windows, vanishing away the water and cleaning the curtains.

"Thanks, Ron!" Hermione said, stopping to kiss him on the cheek before rushing back to grab her suitcase. "I've got a meeting till eight today. See you at dinner then?"

"Alright," Ron replied, unfazed by his wife's hectic work schedule "Alright, but I'm meeting Harry at a muggle bar for drinks first."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement, before apparating directly to the Ministry, suitcase in hand. Once she entered the atrium, she grabbed the required papers, and strode directly to her office. She grabbed some floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, mummering a few words before throwing it on the floor.

She appeared in Theresa May's office, just in time to see her elegant figure stride into the room. Putting on a charming smile, she stepped forward. Here comes the next one.

Draco looked over the rim of his glass, just in time to see a familiar head with tousled black hair walk in. He stared in shock for a moment, before shrugging it off. What a coincidence. He caught a glimpse of red hair, and gave a half-hearted sneer. Looks like Harry(he didn't think of him as Potter anymore) and the weasel were back together again.

Turning back to his drink, he sighs tiredly, sobering up for a moment. He doesn't know what he was doing here, except that he needed to get away, to forget after Astoria...

He knows Scorpius wasn't coping well either.

"Would you like another, mate?" the bartender asked him cheerfully, siding up in front of him. He mustered a small, tight, smile and shook his head, quickly downing his drink before heading back to the Manor.

When he reached home, he finds a silvery-grey owl with a long scroll attached to its foot, and frowned. Why did Lucius send him a letter? They hadn't been in contact after The Incident.

He opened it cautiously, and started to read.

 _My dear son, I have received news of Astoria, your dear wife's, death, and would like to give you my most sincere apologies. She, indeed, was a woman worthy of a Malfoy. Alas, we have more pressing issues to discuss..._


	3. Chapter 3

He groans, as he opens his eyes, and can feel liquid trickling down his face. Blood, he supposes.

The floor felt cold too, reminiscent of the first war, Alastor lying in the snow. That Alastor's dead now, though.

He tries to stand, then immediately collapses, back against the wall. His eye and leg was missing.

Sighing, he tries to take a quick look around with his one good eye and limited mobility. The overarching gloomy ceiling looked all too familiar. Malfoy Manor, then.

There were, however, slight changes to the decor, almost invisible to the naked eye, but, well, he hadn't survived this long without constant vigilance.

With no impending doom at hand, he sits down, careful to stay alert.

Why wasn't he dead yet?

The last thing he remembers is a green blast, then falling.

He knows he should be worried, or at least slightly nervous, but he can't find it in himself to do so. He has lived far long than many of his peers anyways. Maybe too long.

Some things just don't end as expected, do they?

Maybe...maybe if he closed his eyes, everything would go away. He's pretty sure the Potter boy thinks that he's dead, anyway. Free of responsibilities, at last. Time to rest...

He gets a total of three seconds, before the clanging of metal bars wake him

A slight frown, but he keeps his eyes shut. Never would've done that in his prime, he knows, but he isn't in his prime anymore, and, well, his duty's done, isn't it? Finally repaid Dumbledore of his debt.

Good little soldier, finally finished with his mission.

There wasn't anyone else for him to be strong for anymore. They'd let him rest now, wouldn't they?

He's hit with the cold, and water drips down his face. Groaning, he opens his eyes. There's a beautiful, towering woman standing above him, wand pointed at his face. So she's mastered non-verbal spells. Good. Now what did she want from him?

"If you're going to kill me, I'd prefer if you did it quickly," he growls. The girl didn't seem terrified one bit, more disgusted. He must look quite the sight, mustn't he?

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you. I have a much better use for you than that. I did, after all, go through all that trouble to bring you back."

The voice was chillingly familiar, but-

Great. Just bloody great. Why did the evil ones always have to be so dramatic? Twenty years(?), and still the same boring hat trick.

She smiles charmingly at him, then pulls out a small bottle. It's filled with silverish liquid, but with an ugly tint of red. A memory, but twisted.

He's jumps right to high alert, no longer waiting for death. The Imperius is easy to break, but this... He's only heard of this before, never seen it. Who was this person?

"Don't worry, Professor Moody. No one's coming for you anyway. You will have your rest soon enough."

Moody's eye brightens, and he shoves off the vulnerability. Another battle, now.


End file.
